Control systems utilize controllers for controlling external devices. Each controller has a central processing unit (CPU) that executes at least one software program for controlling the devices. If the CPU does not operate as desired, a software program executing therein may not execute correctly (e.g., in a predetermined sequence) until completion, as desired.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a system and a method for determining whether a software program is being executed correctly until completion in a controller.